


Finality

by sunnymatsu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymatsu/pseuds/sunnymatsu
Summary: Lucina knows her duty, and will do anything to carry it out.--AU where Chrom is too late to stop Lucina from killing Robin. Possibly somewhat OOC, I'm still not quite used to writing these characters.





	Finality

"Do not resist, and I promise your death will be quick and painless."

The shock hasn't quite set in yet, for Robin. He's still thinking of earlier, of his mistakes, of his grievances- and the present moment seems only as vivid as a thin fog.

Perhaps this dissonance is what spurs his decision.

"...I accept. If it's for Chrom's sake, then... I'll gladly forfeit my life."

"Thank you... from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for this sacrifice..."

Lucina walks slowly towards him, looking down to the ground with a sad smile on her face.

"And... I'm truly, deeply sorry."

Her blade is quick, trained well- Robin closes his eyes in anticipation only moments before it's over. A simple slash to the throat, honed perfectly, is more than enough to send his body to the ground- it's not the most gentle of deaths, she thinks, as blood stains the grass before her red- but what death is, in truth?

She shakes her head in a weak attempt to calm her nerves. The battle was over before it started, with no opposition, yet her heart pounded and her head felt heavy.

She begins to turn away. How to handle this... She couldn't possibly live with herself if she admitted to this, yet lying about it would be all the worse-

"ROBIN!"

Saved, in a way, from her moral dilemma, by the shout of her father- only moments too late.

She flinches, turning to face him as he approached. She's never seen him run so fast in both her realities.

He's at Robin's side in seconds, desperately shaking his form and hugging and doing anything he can... all the while sobbing and almost _growling_ , "No, Robin, you can't... you have to stay with us, you... you can't... I'll..."

The display makes Lucina all the more sick to her stomach. The guilt is eating her alive already, and in her mind she debates whether to try to console her father or to tell him what she knows is true, that there's no chance of Robin being helped by now... But Chrom holds Robin close and looks Lucina sharply in the eyes.

She's taken aback by the intensity of his gaze- grief, sadness, disappointment, fear, _anger_...

"I..." she stutters out, knowing that she would never be forgiven- at the very least, never by herself.

"You..." Chrom can barely form words- he's not one to cry often, but at times like this... when he's already lost so much and so many...

Well, 'times like this' isn't the right phrasing, perhaps. There had never been a time like _this_ before, not for him, and there surely never would be again.

"I... I had to save you! I knew this was the only way I could, and I'm sorry, but it," Lucina steps forward, "it's for the sake of our future, YOUR future, and-"

"Stop."

His voice is somber, quiet.

He's turned his head away from her, now, and he stares blankly at Robin's already lifeless face.

"Just... Just go get the others..."

She wants to protest- with everything in her heart, she wants to justify herself and her actions... but despite her nature, she's never been able to deny her father.

"...Of course."

Lucina walks away slowly, hands clenched tightly into fists. She grips her sword tightly, but she feels more deeply with each step that she doesn't deserve to wield it.

 

Typically, as you move away from the source of a sound, it gets quieter. Yet, with every passing moment, Lucina hears her father's anguished sobs grow louder and louder.


End file.
